


Kyuhyun & Friends Acquire the Plague

by lizziepro



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Kyuline, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one time, Kyuhyun and Changmin got sick. So who better to take care of them than Choi Minho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyuhyun & Friends Acquire the Plague

_"_ _Achoo!"_ Kyuhyun rolled over with a groan, wiping the streak of snot now leaking from his nose with his shirt sleeve before burying his head into his pillow.

  
The guttaral cough that followed and the crusties around his eyes that prevented him from opening them fully, well, these only signalled one thing.  
  
Cho Kyuhyun was sick with a cold.  
  
The realization elevated hus groan to a full on yell into his plush down pillow, absoring the screams and thereby any germs therefrom, promptly sending them right back into his face, and he regretted it.  
  
It was like he could feel the illness seeping into his skin...Or maybe that was just the sweat from his fever.  
  
Who knew.  
  
Either way, he felt like he'd had a bucket of lukewarm pool water dumped onto his face, and not in a good way. Though is there any good way to have lukewarm pool water dumped onto a person? I don't think so.  
  
_"Close your eyes, go to sleep.  
Know my love is all around you.  
Dream in peace, when you wake,  
You will know I'm still with you~"_  
  
Kyuhyun blindly reached for his phone on the bedside table as Eric Benét serenaded him with some smooth jams at this early morning hour.  
  
_"Yah, Changmin, what do you want?"_ Kyuhyun spoke with his forehead ground into the pillow, phone smushed against his face and his mouth hanging below the pillow's edge so at least some of his speech was legible, though he didn't know how much when he felt like his nose was Mt. fucking Vesuvius.  
  
_"You'resicktoo?"_ Changmin mumbled on the other end.  
  
_"What?"  
  
"You'resicktoo, Kyuhyun?"  
  
"Speak clearly, you bastard._ _"  
  
"YOU'RE SICK, TOO, ASSHOLE?!" _ Changmin yelled over the phone. He sounded like his voicebox had been submerged in a vat of molasses. He was obviously in the same stuffy boat.  
  
_"Goddamnit, you don't have to fucking yell."  
  
"Apparently I do since you have my grandmother's hearing, and she's dead."  
  
"Don't talk about your granny like that, Changmin. Just because she's in Florida for her retirement doesn't mean she's dead."  
  
"With all the old people there it's like living in a graveyard."  
  
"Have you ever lived there yourself?"  
  
"No, but Joonmyun tells me it's horrible."  
  
"Changmin, he's never been outside of Asia."  
  
"He watches the American History channels on tv."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"He was telling me about this one particularly scary show called the Golden Girls or something-"  
  
"Changmin, shut up. What do you want?"  
  
"Movie marathon and some takeout?"  
  
"Your ass is coming over here. I'm not leaving."  
  
"It isn't even cold out, Kyuhyun."  
  
"It's below 40 degrees, and therefore, too cold for me."  
  
"Maybe you should move to Florida."  
  
"Shut up and come over. I'll buzz you up when you get here."  
  
"Should we check in on the other guys?"  
  
"You mean the kids and that traitor, Minho?"  
  
"He is a traitor, isn't he?"  
  
"If he hadn't gotten sick from that girl he's been seeing, then he wouldn't have gotten us sick."  
  
"Kyuhyunnie, don't be jealous~"  
  
"I'm not. Choi Siwon is better than any girl could ever be. It's just too bad he's on his mission trip right now and not here to take care of us."  
  
"Don't be a baby. I'll be over in 20. Anything in particular you want me to bring over?"  
  
"Do you have a cure for this in bottle form?"  
  
"Not a legal one?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?- Wait. Nope. I don't want to know. Just come over."  
  
"Okay, I'll be over soon. Try not to wake the neighbors when you see your face and scream at how ugly it's gotten. This cold takes a its toll."  
  
"Duly noted."_  
  
Kyuhyun hung up the phone and flopped to his back. Why was Siwon never there when he needed him to be, aka in times like this when he needed to be babied. He wouldn't be babied by Kyuline, and he knew it, but damnit. He wanted a hug and a warm blanket and some of his mom's kimchi stew something fierce, as well as lots of hugs from Choi Siwon. But those would come later, when Siwon was back and he wasn't deathly ill.  
  
He gathered what strength he could and made his way to the bathroom, taking a look in the mirror and screaming accordingly. Changmin was right. He looked like hell. His hair was standing up on end, slicked that way from the sweat and who knows what else. He was paler than usual, whiter than the whitest of sheets he usually was. His nose was leaking down his face, small red knots breaking out around his mouth as the fever he was sure he had was now trying to work its way out of his system.  
  
Great. He was not leaving the house today at all.  
  
A cup of tea later and a blanket accompanying him on the sofa as he flipped through the tv channels waiting for something trashy enough to satisfy his taste to come up, the buzzer rang. Changmin was here.  
  
He trudged over, slippers scooting along the floor and blanket flowing behind him like he was a king.  
  
He pressed his entire hand to the buzzer.  
  
_"Password?"  
  
"I'm fucking sick, Kyuhyun. Come on."  
  
"Password, Changmin."  
  
"Stay Classy."  
  
"Thatta boy."_  
  
Kyuhyun pressed the button adjacent and unlocked the door, waiting for Changmin to appear in the room as he went back to his blanket nest on the sofa.  
  
The door shut behind him after a moment. He whipped his head around and was greeted with a sight that made him descend into a coughing fit from laughing so hard.  
  
Changmin stood there, looking about the same as Kyuhyun had when he answered the door, blanket wrapped around him, his head included so it barely touched the floor, his face paler than Kyuhyun's thighs in the winter [or any other time of year for that matter], clutching his backpack in front of him across his chest, with his trusted teddy bear poking out behind it.  
  
_"Well, don't you look like shit?"_ Kyuhyun barely got the words out through his congested throat.  
  
_"Shut up."  
  
"Did you walk over here like that with your blanket and everything?"  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"You didn't get the cops called on you for looking clinically insane?"  
  
"Not today, at least."_ Changmin took his spot on the couch opposite Kyuhyun, setting down his backpack before pulling out a water bottle filled with a murky green liquid.  
  
_"The fuck is in that bottle?"  
  
"Yunho made me some sort of vitamin C smoothie before he went to the gym."  
  
"Have you tasted it yet?"  
  
"It's like drinking baby puke mixed with pineapples, from what I can tell."  
  
"So, maybe never drink that when you can actually taste things, yeah?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Did you get a hold of the kids?"  
  
"Joonmyun is fine so he's staying at the dorms because he doesn't want the plague."  
  
"We don't have the plague."  
  
"Kyuhyun, we look like we got his with the ugly stick and then puked on by that girl from the exorcist."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Anyway, he's staying home."  
  
"What about Jonghyun?"  
  
"He's sick."  
  
"Then tell him to come over. Misery loves company, and all that shit."  
  
"I did, but he said there's a girl on his floor who volunteered to play nurse, and, as he put it, he wants to see what she can do in and out of her uniform."  
  
"He's ridiculous."  
  
"Wouldn't you be, too, if you were him?"  
  
"Shush. What about the golden child?"  
  
"I haven't called him yet. You do it. And put him on speaker phone."_  
  
Kyuhyun dialed the number and let it ring, placing his phone on the coffee table for both he and Changmin to yell properly into at Choi Minho for getting them sick at his house last night.  
  
_"Hyung! What's up?"  
  
"Don't you sound fucking perky?_ " Changmin spat immediately.

 _"I am?"  
  
"You got us sick, motherfucker."  
  
"What?!"_ Minho was genuinely shocked, it seemed. He was a good kid. He'd never meant to make his hyungs sick, but all of them sipping whatever mix of alcohol they'd concocted out of a goddamn pitcher last night at their weekly Kyuline family dinner, especially when Minho was still feeling a bit under the weather, well....it hadn't been their best idea. Minho coughing all over everything while they ate at his apartment, in the pits of bronchial infection hell, they'd been, and now they were paying the consequences as they sat bundled in their individual blanket nests at Kyuhyun's apartment.  
  
_"We've both got colds. You owe us. What are you doing today?"_ Kyuhyun said sternly.  
  
_"Well, I was going to try and go to indoor practice and I've got a date later maybe if-"  
  
"Cancel them. You owe your hyungs. Come take care of us."_ Changmin was extra grumpy when he was sick, so it was no surprise the tone of voice he'd used. He was feeling like shit and had no choice but to sit at Kyuhyun's apartment and do nothing -- not that this was out of the ordinary buy any means, but still. It was the principle of the matter.  
  
_"But hyung~ I'm just starting to feel better!"  
  
"You'll feel even better for doing such good deeds for us."_ Changmin replied.  
  
_"Fine~ I guess I do owe you two. Not my fault you decided to share the same cup as me at family dinner."  
  
"Cup is an understatement. You tainted the entire pitcher with your backwash before we even got the chance to taste it otherwise."_  
  
Minho grunted into the phone and Kyuhyun knew they were pushing their luck.  
  
_"Bring over whatever food you want. If you can stop by the store beforehand and get us some gatorade, too, that'd be awesome."  
  
"Mkayy, I'll be over in a few! I'll take care of you guys just like my mom took care of me when I was sick."  
  
"So you're going to just pet our hair and tell us how pretty we are the whole time?"_ Changmin asked.  
  
_"Like you'd even be mad."_ Kyuhyun shot back. Changmin glared at Kyuhyun, but only because he was right.  
  
_"I'll call when I'm there!"_ Minho hung up the phone, leaving Kyuhyun and Changmin alone once more.  
  
_"Do you really think he'll come over?"_ Changmin asked, sitting upright in his blanket nest, blanket wrapped tightly around his head as he sniffled.  
  
_"He probably will. You were a bit mean to him. He was just sick, and it was our fault for drinking all from the same pitcher."  
  
"But he shouldn't have been sick in the first place! He should know better than to kiss girls when they're sick."  
  
"Oh my god, please control yourself Changmin. He's not going to ditch us for some girl he likes. She seems alright, and she's nice enough to him."  
  
"Except for giving him the fucking plague."  
  
"..........This is true. Maybe we'll have to reconsider her acceptance."_  
  
Changmin nodded in agreement. They couldn't have a plague bearer around their group, though he knew he was being a little ridiculous. He blamed it on the constant stream of snot emitting from his nostrils.  
  
About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Kyuhyun made his way to answer it for the second time today, trudging with his slippers and blanket, though almost knocking over Changmin's bottle of baby puke in the process, earning a gruff screech from his friend as he pressed the buzzer.  
  
_"Did Changminnie hyung bring over that weird zoo porno again?"  
  
"No, but don't give him any good ideas. Password?"  
  
"Awwwwwww, come on hyung~ I've got gatorade and tea down here~"  
  
"Password, Minho."  
  
"Stay Classy, hyung~" _  
  
Kyuhyun pressed the buzzer and went back over to the couch, sinking in and waiting for his dongsaeng to make his grand entrance.  
  
_"Hello? Hyungs? Are you alive under those blanket cocoons?"_ Minho came in and placed the bags he'd brought in the middle of the coffee table between the two couches while he took his seat in his favorite chair. He leaned over a bit and wiggled his fingers in a wave to Changmin who'd become one with his blanket and his teddy bear.  
  
_"Hi hyung~ You comfy in there? Why do you have a bottle of puke? Do you need me to bring you a trash can? Don't puke in your water bottle~"  
  
"Shut up, this is all your fault."  
  
"Yah, be nice to him. Sure he gave us the plague from his new lady friend that's probably burning our insides and we'll soon be puking lava amongst other things, but he's here to take care of us for the day. So shush."  
  
"...........Thanks, hyung."  
  
"Anytime." _ Kyuhyun smiled as best he could before the coughing fit took over. "My throat burns like a dragon spit fire down it."  
  
_"Whiskey isn't the best for sore throats."_ Minho said matter of factly, his concerned face prominent and almost overbearing.  
  
_"So you didn't bring us any booze?"  
  
"Booze and medicine aren't meant to go together, Changminnie hyung."  
  
"But what if I want them to go together?"  
  
"Then you'll be puking even more into your water bottle."  
  
"IT ISN'T PUKE!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Hyung. I'm going to make you both some soup. I'll be back in a bit. For now, drink this, and take a couple of these."_ Minho handed the two of them 2 capsules and a bottle of Gatorade each, blue for Changmin and red for Kyuhyun, their favorites. Or so Minho remembered from the one time he got them to play soccer with him, and that was only because they were drunk and Minho's dorm was right next to the soccer field, and he'd sort of dared Changmin to try and score a goal against him, and, well, the night ended ith Changmin running around the soccer pitch at 2am in only his boxers, drunk out of his mind, while Minho, Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, and Joonmyun laughed their asses off.  
  
One of their classier nights, to date.  
  
Minho made his way to the kitchen while Kyuhyun and Changmin sat on their respective couches, watching reruns of variety shows. The one they were on now was an animal special, and there were puppies everywhere.  
  
_"Why don't any of us have dogs, Kyuhyun?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we had a puppy, at least one of us?"  
  
"Minho's girlfriend has a puppy."  
  
"I mean one of us guys. One that we have as like our mascot or something."  
  
"What kind of dog would even consitute a Kyuline mascot?"  
  
"I don't know. Something fluffy and pretty."  
  
"Are any of us fluffy and pretty?"  
  
"Have you seen us?"  
  
"We have had some massive hair."  
  
"I think maybe like a mastiff."  
  
"So essentially a pony. You're thinking of a pony as our mascot."  
  
"No! Ponies are weird."  
  
"Says you."  
  
"Not everyone loves them enough to date one, Cho Kyuhyun."  
  
"Shut up. Siwon is a noble steed."  
  
"Is he now?"  
  
"I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it."_  
  
Changmin grinned as Minho walked into the room with a pink frilled apron tied to his person, and a tray filled with soup, spoons, and side dishes galore.  
  
_"You're secretly a domestic goddess, aren't you, Minho?"_ Changmin asked.  
  
_"If I were a domestic goddess, I'd have made this all much quicker, and with songbirds singing at my heels."  
  
"If there are birds in this house, get them out. We don't need bird flu, too!"  
  
"Hush, hyung. Here. Eat your soup."_ Minho handed the bowl and spoon to Kyuhyun, who took it accordingly and began his consumption, while Changmin on the other hand remained cuddled in his blanket cocoon with his teddy bear nestled under his chin.  
  
_"Feed me."  
  
"What?!"_ Minho and Kyuhyun asked in unison, unable to believe their ears.  
  
_"Feed me. I'm too cold to come out from under this blanket."_ Changmin pouted as best he could. He really was chilled, the fever causing it more than the lack of heat in Kyuhyun's apartment.  
  
Minho looked over at Kyuhyun, unsure of whether or not to give into his grumpy hyung's demands, even though he really did feel bad, and wanted to make sure his hyungs were feeling better. He didn't ever want people he loved to be in pain, especially his best friends on the entire planet. Heaven knows they've helped him out a lot when he had his knee injuries and was on crutches for a good couple of months. That was miserable. They'd come over and brought him food, hungout with him, helped him clean up his dorm, etc. They were loyal to the core, and Minho knew even from being sick only days ago that this was owed since they did the same for him.  
  
Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulders, signalling for Minho to do as he wished, so he did.  
  
_"Okay, scoot over a bit."_ Minho made his way to sit on the end of the couch. He moved the blanket burrito hyung over just a bit, making sure not to spill the soup in the process, settling in and bringing a spoonful up to his hyung's mouth.  
  
He really did look pitiful. Minho felt bad only momentarily.  
  
_"You blew on it, right?"_ Changmin asked in earnest.  
  
Minho almost dropped the spoon, and Kyuhyun could hardly believe his ears as he spit out the entire contents of his soup filled gob back into the bowl as he laughed, coughing accordingly.  
  
_"What?"  
  
"If it's too hot, it'll burn my tongue."  
  
"Hyung, it's not like you can taste anything anyway. I was just sick with this. I know."  
  
"But having a numbed tongue is even less fun than not being able to taste your shitty cooking."  
  
"Yah! This is not shitty! I got the recipe from my mom. Kyuhyunnie hyung is eating it just fine! Look, it can't be that bad."  
  
"Actually, I was-"  
  
"Eat your soup, Kyuhyun hyung." _ The stern look he got from Minho reminded him of when he was a kid and he used to give the same look to his mom before opening the door, wielding his baseball bat to protect her and all house inhabitants. It was a look that meant business, though this time it was much less dire than his elementary school student self protecting his family from unwanted guests like the mail man or the girl scouts.  
  
Minho turned back to Changmin, _"I blew on it, now say 'Ahhhh~'"_ Minho guided the spoonful of soup towards Changmin's unsurely pareted lips with airplane noises and as much airplane movement as a spoonful of soup would allow without scorching Changmin's beloved teddy bear.  
  
Needless to say, Changmin accepted being spoonfed for only a few bites before becoming too uncomfortable with the situation and taking the food to feed himself.  
  
The 3 sat int he living room, Kyuhyun and Changmin eating their share of the spread Minho had prepared, and slowly letting their eyelids get heavy. Naps were imminent, Minho only had to wait a bit. As he sat there, he could see that the apartment hadn't been cleaned in a number of weeks, Kyuhyun being busy with his internship and schoolwork, and leaving little time to keep his house a home, so to speak. Minho guessed Changmin's would be similar, but Yunho hyung was a bit more of a stickler for cleanliness than Changmin could ever be. It'd be like comparing a pig in shit to a surgeon in a hospital operating room. One of these things was not like the other~"

The TV roared with the laugh track as an MC fell into a movie actress, trying to make it look like an accident, but everyone being the wiser.  
  
_"I don't blame him. I'd do the same thing to be that close to her."_ Changmin said through congestion and impending food coma.  
  
_"And that, Shim Changmin, is why you don't have a girlfriend."_ Kyuhyun rebutted, sounding about ready to fall into a slumber of his own.  
  
_"Shush. I could get a girlfriend if I really wanted to."  
  
"Maybe, but would she stick around to see you 'falling' into other attractive women? I don't think so."  
  
"If I had a girlfriend, I would just fall into her, if you catch my drift."  
  
"I think you two need to sleep."  
  
"Bring me booze first? That'll knock me out for a while."  
  
"Hyung, the pre-med school side of me wants to punch you. So hard."  
  
"Come on~ Just a bit."  
  
"You already had me feed you soup. I'm not giving you booze to mix with your medicine. You can sleep without it~"  
  
"Can I though?"  
  
"Yes. Yes you can. I bet you'll be asleep before I count to 10."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"1, 2, .....3..........4...............5..........6" _ Minho stopped then only because the snoring had begun. He was right, and Kyuhyun chuckled a bit in his seat.  
  
_"He's a handful when he's sick, isn't he?"_ Kyuhyun said.  
  
_"He's so needy. His poor mom, she's a saint."  
  
"He and his brother both are like this when they're sick. I remember when we were little, you were on a camping trip, but that summer, they both had the stomach flu and were puking for 2 days."  
  
"That sounds horrible."  
  
"What was even more horrible is that they would puke in anything nearby so not to get it on the floor. And once or twice that meant their mom's purse."  
  
"Mama Shim~"  
  
"Luckily, they bought her a new one, but yeah. They take a toll on their caretakers. But they're good when they're not sick."  
  
"Are we still talking about Shim Changmin?"_  
  
Kyuhyun laughed again, weakly, sounding ready to doze off.  
  
_"Thanks for coming over, Minho. I really appreciate it."  
  
"It's no problem, hyung. You guys took care of me last week. The least I can do is come over and cook for you guys."  
  
"This is true." _ Kyuhyun yawned, _"You just hangout and do whatever you want. You don't have to stay anymore if you don't want to. We'll be alright since we have food and everything."  
  
"And leave you two invalids to fend for yourselves in the midst of your hellish diseases?"  
  
"You are the one who gave them to us."  
  
"Exactly. Take a nap, hyung, and I'll leave after the two of you wake up."_  
  
Kyuhyun nodded his head and before he knew it, he was out like a light.  
  
Minho took this chance to pick up the place, in his apron and all. He scurried around from room to room, hanging up clothes that smelled clean, and throwing others into the wash that smelled like they'd been sitting in a vat of old cafeteria lunch lady sweat. He cleaned the counters, washed the dishes, swept the floor, and even tidied up the bathroom. His last touch was the fresh sheets he put on Kyuhyun's bed, because there is nothing better when you're sick than fresh sheets to sink into for a good, drug incuded sleep. That was a fact. He picked up the socks and tshirts littering the floor, tidied up the bedside table, and before he knew it, it was 4pm, and his hyungs would probably be up soon, hungry again, since the constant hunger was more of a Kyuline requirement than anything.  
  
Sure, he didn't have to do anything, but really, hanging out in a dirty house when you're a bit of a neat freak, it was difficult. He'd give Kyuhyun hell for it later when he was well, getting his retribution in the form of some sort of booze or maybe one of Kyuhyun's mom's famous cakes at some point, but for now, the mix of relief he felt from existing in a clean apartment and doing something nice for his hyungs, that was enough.  
  
He heard stirring from the living room where the two plague-ridden bastards slept as soon as the house started smelling of meat.  
  
_"Did you hire a maid, Kyuhyun?"  
  
"No, what are you- When did this place get so clean?"  
  
"Did Minho do this?"  
  
"I don't know? He must have..."  
  
"Maybe we should get sick at my apartment next time. My room is a fucking pigsty."  
  
"Like that's any surprise. You live like a pig."  
  
"Shut up-"  
  
"Enough bickering, you two~"_ Minho said as he entered the room once more, this time with a bandana tied around his hair in addition to the apron on his person. He was carrying a tray of grilled meat, two massive bowls of rice, and a pot of stew.  
  
_"When did you turn into a fucking housewife, Minho?"  
  
"Since the two of you apparently can't live on your own without either getting the plague or letting your houses go to shit. And I heard what you said, but I'm charging extra if I clean your house when you're healthy. Not going to let you just be a pussy shit and take advantage of my normal human cleanliness standards."  
  
"It's just something to consider~" _ Changmin said as he got up and started digging into the feast Minho presented for the second time that day.  
  
After eating, and eating, and eating some more, til they thought their stomachs would pop from all of the deliciousness therein, the 3 of them started yawning like mad, ready to sink into yet another food induced slumber, but this time with Minho included. Unfortunately, with class in the morning, and not nearly enough will power to stay at his hyung's house and drive back to the dorms early enough to get ready, Minho decided it was time to leave.  
  
_"Changminnie hyung, do you want me to drive you home so you don't look like a homeless ghost giant or anything?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I got a text from someone earlier who saw you walking and said you looked like the day after a halloween party trudging down the street with your blanket and backpack like that."  
  
"Your friend just doesn't know fashion."  
  
"What is this look supposed to be then? Flu chic?"  
  
"It's more like bronchial infection realness, I'd say."_  
  
Minho and Changmin just stared at Kyuhyun before they couldn't take it anymore. The 3 laughed until their sides hurt, because really, how does Kyuhyun come up with these things? There were a number of reasons he was the leader, and this was one of many. When they'd gathered their composure, aka stopped coughing their lungs out from all the congestion, Changmin got up with his blanket and backpack and teddy bear in hand, and he made his way to the door with a beaming Minho, and a smugly smiling Kyuhyun in tow.  
  
_"I hope you don't mind that the place is so cleaned up. I think you'll be able to find everything just fine, hyung."_ Kyuhyun smiled at that. Minho was such a good kid.  
  
_"Thanks for taking care of us. I know feeding soup to your hyungs wasn't exactly how you planned your day."  
  
"It's okay! Now I can use the photos I took of the both of you sleeping as blackmail if you ever piss me off."_ Minho just smirked.  
  
_"What?"_ Changmin looked like he was going to fall over before they even reached the car.  
  
_"Nothing. Come here!"_ Minho wrapped the two of them in a big group hug and started jumping up and down, because that was the best way to hug. This was a scientific fact. He'd had his lab buddies test it out. They were confused, but that's okay.  
  
The 3 broke from their hug and Kyuhyun watched as Changmin and Minho made their way down the stairs, Minho holding Changmin's arm to ensure he stayed on his own two feet, like he was helping his grandma down the stairs.  
  
_"Stay classy, Kyuhyunnie hyung!"_ Minho waved as they rounded the corner, out of sight, though not quite out of hearing range as he heard Changmin cough from the stairwell.  
  
_"Stay classy, you two!"_ Kyuhyun repeated as best he could with his throat feeling a little less on fire than before. With the flames in his throat dulling, and his nose not leaking like a stuck pig at this instance, he closed and locked the door, making his way back inside and heading right to his bed after shutting off the lights. He changed into some fresh pajamas, turned on his heated blanket, and made himself comfy, chuckling a bit at the bottle of Sprite Minho had left for him next to his bedside with a note:  
  
_"Drink this and call Siwon, hyung. He'll want to know how you're doing! Sleep well and feel better -- And be sure to eat the soup I left in the fridge. I'll be back for the container soon. Kind of stole it from Key without him knowing, and you know how he gets when he doesn't know where his tupper ware is...  
  
Stay Classy~  
  
-Minho"_  
  
He taped the note to his lamp as a reminder to call Siwon in the morning. For now, he needed to sleep, to get over the plague that took down Kyuline. He was lucky to have the friends he had, the friends who knew that loyalty and solidarity were rare on the scale they had it. And their appreciation was undeniable. Kyuline was a thing of beauty, never leaving one another alone, through good times or bad. Friends like this were irreplaceable, and together they could make it through anything, even a horrible case of the common cold.  
  
Kyuhyun shut off the light and let his eyes close as he sank into his pillow. Tomorrow would be better, if for no other reason than he knew he had the best of friends to stick by his side. There may be no scientific studies to prove friendship cures the common cold, but those scientists hadn't met Kyuline, and while they may not be the most conventional medicine, Kyuhyun knew he felt better because of them. His best friends.

 

 

 


End file.
